


I Won't Marry My Husband

by whatfandom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, M/M, So yeah, Virginity, kind of, louis is a rebel, slight smut but i can't write smut so it's very undetailed, you'll see when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could never not be us, Lou."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Marry My Husband

In Louis' world, arranged marriage was in everyday thing that was required of everyone in the country. The moment Louis' parents found out his sexuality they went out to find a partner for him. Although Louis honestly couldn’t give a shit about what gender he dated (someone called him “pansexual” once), he found the arse of a lad quite nice.  He wasn't disappointed in that aspect when his mum told him one day, "Oh, you'll love him! His family is so lovely." He was just opposed to marrying someone he had never met.

He had no choice once they tied the knot. 'Divorce' wasn't a word in anyone in the UK's vocabulary, but it was illegal, so no one but the politicians fighting against the laws really knew the word. The whole 'arranged marriage' thing really screwed his family over. So, he didn’t understand why his mum was making him do it too. He'd rather die alone with eighty cats then get married to a stranger.

When his mum gave Louis the ring from 'his betrothed' he cried. Then his mum made him wear the ring. His 'betrothed' had a name, Louis was sure, but he didn't know it. Whenever his mum started talking about the wedding Louis tuned her out. He thought it was something with an A or maybe a H. He didn't know, nor did he care. Just once, Louis wanted to meet someone at the bookstore he worked in, or the coffee shop he went to everyday, or the park he played football in, or something. Anyone that wasn't "his betrothed"- whatever his name was.

Louis met Harry, the first time, in the coffee shop he went to every morning. Louis ordered coffee from him and immediately thought he was right hot, and apparently Harry thought the same because when Louis went to throw the cup out after he finished it, in what he assumed was Harry's scrawl there was written: "Louis <3 ;)". Louis smirked and hoped Harry was working the next day.

He was. If Louis flirted with the boy (even if they both had a ring on their left ring finger) that wasn’t his fault. And if Louis let Harry in the backroom of the bookstore to kiss him… What could he say? They both knew the other wore a ring. They both chose to ignore it.

Louis threaded his fingers (ring heavy on his hand) through Harry’s curly mop of hair and smirked as Harry leaned in to kiss him. He didn’t care if he’d only known Harry for a few days, flirting at Harry’s work place was convenient; he wanted to kiss Harry and touch Harry and he didn’t care if they were both technically cheating on their betrothed. He didn’t care because Harry’s lips on his felt so right and Louis kind of loved running his hands up and down Harry’s back. He could kiss Harry for days, he would if he could. The world prevented that easily enough. They both had weddings to plan (sit grumpily while their parents planned it all) and jobs to show up at and Harry was applying to university. Louis was just saving up to buy the bookstore from the old lady who owned it.

Louis' parents were out meeting whatever-his-name-was’s parents, meaning Louis got the whole house to himself. Or he would have, if he hadn’t of told Harry about it and Harry had offered to come over to keep Louis company, telling his own parents that he was just going to be spending the weekend with his friends. Making out with a gorgeous boy for an entire weekend didn’t seem like a bad plan of attack, so of course he said yes. When Harry got to his house it went very much  how Louis expected. Harry’s lips were on his. First kiss was simple and ‘hello, love, how are you?’ with a smile that made Louis’ stomach jump, just as he entered. The second was as they were getting some tea, this one was heated and lasted longer, Harry pressing Louis up against the kitchen counter. Harry pulled away, with a smirk, before Louis could progress it further. _Cheeky prick._

The third kiss they shared was when Louis got tired of Harry’s shit. Harry was being giggly and touchy and knew exactly what he was doing. Louis kissed him and Louis could feel Harry melt into a puddle right there in his arms. Louis kissed him and kissed him and they did just a bit more than kissing in Louis’ bed. Okay, a lot more.  Louis liked doing _a lot more_ , and Harry did too, apparently, because when Louis panted out,   
“More, Harry, please?” Harry blinked at him, almost surprised, then quickly went back to kissing him and touching him even more.

By the time Louis actually got Harry upstairs and out of his pants Louis was achingly hard and wasn't quite sure what they were going to do about it. Harry seemed quite eager to do whatever Louis wanted, but that's not what Louis wanted. He wanted Harry to make his own decision.

"Mph, Haz." He tore his lips away from Harry's, hearing a whine from Harry objecting of himself as well.

"No, come on, Hazza. We should talk, love." Louis gently nudged him.

"'Bout what?" Harry went to continue sucking marks anywhere he could.

"You know what I mean. Come on... What do you want to do with... Us, right now... In bed?"

"Oh..." Harry frowned a bit, then, turned that frown upside down with a mischievous grin. To say the least, Louis’ dick was well occupied for the next two days, for the first time ever. Louis was more than happy to give his virginity to Harry, instead of an asshole he’d never met. He wanted his first to be with Harry, and Harry wanted his first time to be with Louis.

Their time ended, they knew it would, it all had to end, but maybe not. “Promise me we’ll keep doing this,” Louis said quietly, curled up against Harry’s chest.

“Doing what, love? Cuddling?” Harry teased and Louis hit his bare chest gently.

“No, well, yeah. But you know what I mean. We’ll keep being us… Even after we both get married tomorrow.” Louis and Harry both cringed at the remembrance of _I’m getting married tomorrow_. Louis looked out of the window, it was just before sunrise, the two boys staying up all night, touching and kissing and promising each other that they’d never let go.

“We could never not be us, Lou.” Harry gently squeezed the hand that was resting on Louis’ bare hip. “We’ll find a way. Love always finds a way.” Louis’ head pops up at the word ‘love’, his mind thinking a million thoughts at one before the loudest one finally made sense _I’m in love with Harry Styles._

“Yeah… Yeah, love always finds a way.” He said quietly. “Our love will find a way.” He specified, firm. “We’ll always be us.” Louis pressed a small kiss to Harry’s lips, and he was happy, if only for now.

~*~

He was getting married today, and Louis didn’t want to go in the church. He sent a text to Harry before his mother forced him to stand up at the front and wait for his husband-to-be-to come down the aisle and ruin the rest of his life. Louis hadn’t met the man yet (still refused to know his name), even if they were getting married in literally an hour or less. Or, now, because the piano was being played and everyone was standing up, and Louis was supposed to look excited, but really he just looked bored, and annoyed, though he managed to keep that last emotion under wraps better than the first. He looked down at his feet, not caring enough to look at the man he was about to marry as he walked down the aisle. He wanted to text Harry and kiss Harry and be with Harry. He looked up, just for a second, because the music stopped and everyone was whispering to themselves. He could only hope his soon to be husband had just dropped dead, but when he looked up the man wasn’t dead, but it was Harry. He blinked then rubbed his eyes, he had to be sleep deprived. _Harry_. Louis was two seconds away from jumping on him, but Harry kind of beat him to it, running past the flower girl, and ring bearer and every other person Louis didn’t care about because he was marrying _Harry_ and _Harry_ was in his arms right now and Louis was going to cry, but the whispering turned into cold silence. Louis couldn’t bring himself to care, but when the pastor coughed roughly, awkwardly, they pulled away from each other, grinning wide.

“I told you we would never not be us, Lou.”


End file.
